


Persuasion

by BeautyAndStrength



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Kiss to Seal the Deal, But Crowley doesn't care, Demon Deals, F/M, Innuendo, Reader hates Crowley's guts, Relentless Hatred, Season 9, Unrequited Lust, relentless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyAndStrength/pseuds/BeautyAndStrength
Summary: *CONTAINS SEASON 9 SPOILERS*After Kevin is killed and the angel possessing Sam disappears, taking Sam with him, the remaining members of Team Free Will turn to one of their worst enemies to help them get him back. None of them are happy about it, but the Reader is the one who has it the worst.





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place near the beginning of S9E10 "Road Trip. If you have not seen that episode or have not been keeping track of season 9 or have not gotten that far (believe it or not, some people actually haven't), do not read because there are spoilers.
> 
> Also contains some sexual references and extreme snark. Enjoy!

You drove to the bunker as fast as you were able to. You had just gotten a call from Dean, saying that something was wrong and immediately, you jumped in your car and hit the gas. As soon as you got there, you ran through the door. Upon entering, you heard the familiar sound of Cas’ voice.

“Dean, what happened? What’s wrong?” You ran towards it.

“Dean!” You called. Both Dean and Cas turned to look at you.

“(Y/N), you’re here.” Dean’s voice was dripping with sadness.

“I got your call.” You said. “What happened? Cas, what happened?” The angel shrugged, you looked around. “Where are Kevin and Sam?” Dean’s face dissolved into a look of despair and your throat clenched. You knew then that something horrible had just happened.

A few minutes later, you were sitting around the table with Cas and Dean while the latter told you the entire story, ending with Kevin’s death at the hands of the angel that was possessing Sam. Tears stung your eyes as you listened.

“Sammy was dying. What was I supposed to do?” Dean said.

“You let an angel possess him?” Cas asked.

“He said it was the only way, and I believed him. Now Sam’s gone. Kevin…” He broke off. Immediately, you got up from your seat, ran up to Dean and wrapped your arms around him in a tight hug. You didn't care if he tried to fight you off, he needed it and you both knew it. He never wins arguments like that anyway.

“It’s not your fault, you couldn't have known.” You whispered.

“Dean, I’m sorry.” Cas said.

“Yeah, well….Sorry don’t pay the bills, does it.” Dean continued like this, screaming about how stupid he was and how they might never get Sam back because of him. You and Cas tried to comfort him, telling him that you would get Sam back. Then Cas mentioned something about an angel named Alfie and how the demons were able to dig into his brain and find out what made him tick, and how they could use that to save Sam.

“And you think that would work?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know, but I think we should try.” Cas said.

“Can you do it, Cas?” You asked.

“No, I can’t. Only a demon can.”

“You think we should get a demon to help us?” You asked, Cas nodded. “That’s insane! Not only is seeking help from a demon a really bad idea, and stupid, might I add, but you also have to catch one first. As you know, those creeps don’t get caught easily.  And it’s not like you have one bound and gagged in your basement already.” You paused when you saw an unusual look cross over Dean’s face. “Wait, you don’t, do you?”

“Um, actually I do.”

“What?”

“Remember what I said about the final trial? How we had to cure a demon?” You nodded. “Well, the demon that Sam tried to cure is still chained up in the basement of the bunker.”

You frowned. “How?”

“We used special chains imprinted with Devil’s Traps; just one of the many goodies provided by the Men of Letters.”

You smiled. “Dear Lord, I love those dudes so much.” You looked at them. “Well then, let’s go and ask that freak for his help.”

“Uh (Y/N), there’s one more thing. The demon that we captured wasn’t just any demon. It was Crowley.”

“Crowley?” Cas said.

You stared at him. “Crowley? You mean, like, King-Of-Hell Crowley; the perv with the thick accent who smells like cigars and cheap alcohol,  _that_ Crowley?!”

“Is there any other Crowley?” Dean said. 

“And ….you want to ask  _him_  for help?” You asked.

“Maybe he can teach us how to hack an angel.”

“Well, good luck with that.” You said bitterly and then turned to leave. Suddenly, Dean’s hand shot out and caught you by the arm.

“Oh no, you don’t. You’re going in there with us.”

You looked at him. “You’re joking, right?”

“Sorry kid, not this time.”

You shuddered; you really didn't want to go in there. Crowley was one of….no, scratch that…. _was_  your least favorite person in the universe. He was evil and creepy, and to make matters worse, he had a relentless crush on you. Apparently, opposites attract other opposites, much to your dismay. What’s more, Crowley refused to take a hint; you hated his guts and he knew it but that didn't stop him. No matter how much you resisted, he kept on persisting. Every time you shot him an insult, he’d respond by flirting with you. It was a never-ending cycle that drove you insane. 

“Why do I have to go in?” You asked.

“That might actually be a good idea.” Cas said. “We know that Crowley is interested in you, (Y/N)……”

“That’s putting it mildly.” You interrupted.

 “….and we might be able to use that to our advantage.” He continued.

You looked at him and then at Dean. “You guys aren't seriously thinking about pimping me out to him, are you?”

“What?” Dean said. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Absolutely not! (Y/N), I would never do that to you; least of all with Crowley.”

“We’re just thinking that if Crowley is defiant, maybe your presence will help persuade him.” Cas said. You knew that that meant if Crowley refused to help, you would have to pretend to flirt with him, and that was the last thing you wanted to do.

“Look, guys.” You said. “I want to get Sam back as much as you do, believe me, I do. But I just…I can’t be in the same room with that man. Crowley is a creeper; he’ll start hitting on me and try to flirt with me and he just won’t stop. The guy makes my skin crawl.”

“I believe he has that effect on most people.” Cas said.

“Yeah well, most people don’t have him constantly trying to get into their pants.” You responded. “I’m sorry; I just can’t do it.” Immediately Dean stepped forward and placed his hands on your shoulders; only it wasn't a hard and forceful grip. You looked into his eyes as they gazed deeply into your own. You saw sadness and guilt radiating from them and your heart started to ache.

“(Y/N), this is our only chance to save Sammy. We need you to help us. Please, just do it for Sam.” Dean said.

You continued to look into his eyes and your own sadness started to overcome you. You had always thought of Sam and Dean as big brothers to you and the thought of losing either or both of them was unbearable. You knew you had to help get Sam back, no matter what.

“If it means saving Sam, I’ll do it.” You said. “But if Crowley asks me for a lap dance, I’m out of there.”

* * *

 

A few minutes later, the three of you made it down to the dungeon of the bunker. You had never really ever been down there before and quite frankly, it creeped you out. You walked into a room with a large Devil’s Trap drawn on the floor. In the center of the trap, there was a table and a chair, and sitting in the chair you saw the one man that you despised the most.

“Hello, boys.” The King of Hell purred. Then his dark eyes fell on you and a seductive smile crossed his face. “And hello there, beautiful.”

You smirked bitterly. “Hello, Crowley. You look like crap.”

“But I’m still as sexy as ever.” He replied. “Did you miss me?”

 “Like an infection.” You said.

“You see, that’s what I love about you; you've got so much fire.” He said with that same seductive smile. You gave him one of your trademark death glares and instantly felt Cas’s hand on your shoulder.

“Behave yourself.” The angel said.

“Yeah, you heard the angel, gorgeous.” Crowley said with a wink. “Behave yourself.”

No one in the world could understand just how badly you wanted to smack him at that moment. If would help get Sam back, you would have. But you knew that it would only make matters worse.

“And now you see why I didn't want to come down here.” You whispered to Cas. He nodded.

“I know you whispering about me, love.” Crowley piped up. “You just can’t resist, can you?” He smiled at you again and your skin started to crawl. Thankfully, Dean interrupted by offering Crowley a syringe full of his own blood in exchange for his help. Much to everyone’s surprise, Crowley refused.

“What do you want, then?” Dean asked.

“Oh, I can think of a few things.” Crowley said, eyeing you again. The look on his face made you want to puke.

“Forget it!” Dean said protectively as soon as he saw the look Crowley gave you.

Crowley shrugged. “Oh well, it was worth a shot.”

After learning about what happened to Kevin and Sam, Dean and Crowley started discussing the deal and you relaxed a bit, even though Crowley kept looking at you every 5 seconds. Crowley told you that he couldn’t teach you how to hack an angel, but he could do it for you. All he wanted in return was….a field trip? Wait, what?!

“A field trip, are you serious?” You said in disbelief. “You’re not expecting us to take the chains off, are you?”

“Oh no, love.” Crowley said. “Chains on, naturally.”

“Good, because I like you better with them on.”

“Oh, kinky are we?”

“Bite me!” You spat.

Crowley shrugged. “If that’s what you’re into, Darling.”

“Good lord! You’re such a pig!”

“Sticks and stones, Sweetheart; insults are just words.”

“You’re despicable.” You sneered.

“See, now that one actually hurt.” He said sarcastically.

You would have launched yourself at him if Dean hadn't stopped you; an antic that caused Crowley to chuckle.

“(Y/N), calm down.” The older Winchester said.

“I can’t calm down! This man is impossible!”

“But we need him to help us get Sam back, remember?”

As much as you hated to admit it, Dean was right. You took a deep breath to calm yourself down and nodded. You and Dean then turned to Crowley who smiled.

“Well, that was fun, but if you want my help, you have to agree to my terms. And I won’t change my mind.”

Just then, Cas grabbed Dean and pulled him aside. He questioned whether Dean was considering accepting the deal, which he was. Cas then went on about how they couldn't trust Crowley and you agreed with him. As they spoke, you felt Crowley’s eyes upon you. You looked at him and he smiled flirtatiously. You glared and flipped him off only to receive a wink in response. You rolled your eyes and turned your attention to the guys.

“So, do we have a deal?” Crowley asked, turning to Dean.

“Yeah.” Dean replied.

“Excellent.” Crowley said. “But there is one more thing. In order to make the deal official, you have to seal it. And you know how I roll; I always seal my deals with a kiss.

“Forget it, Crowley. I’m not going to kiss you.” Dean said.

“No, not you, you moron!” Crowley snapped. He turned and looked at you with a smirk. “Her.”

Your eyebrows shot up. “Excuse me?”

“Well, if you want to save the moose, you have to seal the deal. And you’re the only person in this room who I will let anywhere near my lips, beautiful.”

“Wow! That was good.” You said sarcastically. “I bet you've been waiting a long time to use that one.”

“Longer than you think, darling. So, what do you say?”

You folded your arms. “Really, a kiss? Is that all you want?”

“It’s all I need, love; unless you’re willing to offer more.” He winked again.

“Let’s see, how do I put this? No.”

“Well, in that case, quit complaining and let’s get to it.”

You quickly turned to Dean and Cas, hoping that one of them might say that you didn't have to do it. But both of them had the same look on their faces.

“I don’t think you really have a choice, kid.” Dean said. You looked at Cas and he gave you a small nod. You then turned to Crowley who raised his eyebrows expectantly. It looks like you really didn't have a choice. As much as you hated the man, you knew you needed his help and this was the only way to do it. It was just a kiss, after all. And you were incredibly thankful that that’s all it was.

“Alright, fine.” You said, throwing your arms out in defeat. You walked around the table until you were standing right next to Crowley. “But I’m doing this for Sam, no one else. Is that clear?”

“Crystal.” Crowley said.

You inhaled deeply and leaned down. You were inches from Crowley’s face and you could see the desire burning in his eyes, and it sent uncomfortable shivers up your spine. You felt his hot breath on your face and it almost made you gag.

“Ugh, your breath stinks.” You muttered.

“Well, I've been sitting down here for a while, you know.”

“OK, ew.” 

Then after taking a moment to mentally prepare yourself, you leaned forward and kissed him. It was brief; only lasting about one-sixteenth of a second, but that was too long, in your opinion. You pulled away from him quickly.

“You call  _that_  a kiss?” He said with an unimpressed look on his face. “I’m sorry, love, but if you want this to work, you’re going to have to do a heck of a lot better than that.”

You glared at him. “You’re joking! Are you seriously that picky?”

“I’m a perfectionist, darling.”

You let out an annoyed sigh, straightened up and stared at the ceiling. You looked at Cas and Dean and they looked just as annoyed as you were. But you had to remember that you were doing this to save Sam. You just hoped that God and all the angels would forgive you for what you were about to do.

Then without hesitation, you grabbed Crowley by the neck of his shirt and crashed your lips into his. Your sudden and somewhat aggressive action received a very surprised look from both Dean and Cas. Crowley, although initially surprised as well, was the only person who was enjoying himself. You were leaning down far enough so that he was able to reach his chained hand up and grab you by the back of your head. His breathing was fast and you could feel him smiling against your lips; a sensation that made you sick to your stomach. You kept your eyes closed the whole time, but as soon as you felt Crowley’s tongue trying to push its way in, you immediately broke away.

“No tongue!” You snapped.

He smiled. “Well, you can’t blame me for trying, can you?” You smacked him across the back of the head. “OW!”

“How was the kiss, your highness?” You hissed.

He rubbed the back of his head. “A tad excessive, but better than the first one. You’re very persuasive, love. The deal is sealed, now let's go.”

Dean unlocked the chains attached to the floor and Crowley stood up. You, meanwhile, wiped the slobber off your lips. Your mouth now tasted like Crowley and it made you want to gag. And you didn't even bother to hide the disgust on your face.

“Oh, come on! The kiss wasn't  _that_ bad!” Crowley said defensively.

You glared at him as the four of you left the dungeon of the bunker, with you dry-heaving a bit on your way out.

You knew that this was going to be the worst road trip ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like So Close, this is another story I wrote several years ago, and people are still begging me for a sequel. And like So Close, I do not have a sequel planned. Only a flicker of an idea exists right now; bits and pieces, really. So this one I will also post as a single chapter story for now as well, until such a time that a sequel does come to me. So, again, keep an eye out. 
> 
> I had tons of fun writing this story. I really did.


End file.
